¡Maids Coffe!
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Kazemaru no encuentra un empleo,asi que no tiene otra opcion acerce pasar como chica y trabajar de Maid ,le traera muchos problemas, cierta chica descrubrira su secreto y lo ayudara en todo lo que pueda,100% HETERO! KazemaruxReika
1. Chapter 1

_¡este es mi nuevo fic,! espero que les guste ,por cierto no se acepta reclamos ni protesta ( lo digo por que me ha sucedido antes ¬¬)_

_ carateristicas : romance , humor , lemon ( faltara muuucho para eso)_, _angustia_ , _aventuras_ .

_bueno no los molesto mas lean ^^_

* * *

><p>Un chico peliazul de unos 17 años con cabello largo atado en una coleta roja, y ojos rojizos, caminaba con un gran preocupación.<p>

-.¿Qué voy a hacer?...- decía el chico muy cansado , puesto que todo el día había tratado de conseguir un trabajo pero todos los rechazaban ,¿por que? Por su aspecto afeminado.

-. Necesito un empleo rápido.- dijo Kazemaru

tu…- dijo una mujer de unos 30 años

-..s-si?...-

buscas empleo tengo uno para ti, te pagare muy bien porque me hace falta personal.- ofreció la mujer

-¿de verdad?.- dijo Kazemaru muy animado hasta que.

-¿¡Qué es esto!.- dijo el muy molesto , tenia puesto una traje de Maids

es tu nuevo empleo , trabajaras de Maids .- dijo la señora

-.¿ACASO NO VE QUE SOY HOMBRE? .- dijo el realmente enojado

-. En serio?...jajajaja pues con tu aspecto uno se confunde .- dijo la señora muy divertida

-. no puede ser…- dijo el agachando la cabeza resignado

necesitas empleo , yo un empleado . todos ganamos .-

-.¡yo pierdo mi dignidad!.- dijo Kazemaru , pero acepto

-….esta bien , acepto el empleo , pero si es así todos tendrían que creer que soy mujer…- dijo el sentado con los brazos cruzados

-. jaja pero si con ese traje pareces toda una mujer…nadie notara la diferencia…bueno empiezas mañana…olvide decirte mi nombre…soy Oliva Orihime. - dijo la señora

-Kazemaru Ichirouta…- dijo el

-..bien lo primero será cambiar tu nombre..ya se te llamaras Kazehane Ren!.- dijo ella inventando un nombre

-.¡¿Qué? Pero!.-

-sin peros por que si le dices el nombre a alguien inmediatamente sabrán que eres hombre.-

bien…- dijo el suspirando y después se retiro a su casa

- mañana será un largo día…..- dijo Kaze suspirando acostado en su cama

Mientras tanto una linda chica de 17 años, de ojos verdes grisáceos oscuros de cabello castaño rojizo atado en una coleta con rastas había llegado a la ciudad Inazuma

al fin llegue!..ahora debo conseguir un trabajo .- dijo Reika Mido y miro al Maids Coffe en que justo el peliazul había conseguido su nuevo empleo

-ah eso se me daría bien!.- dijo ella y entro en es el lugar

A la mañana siguiente , Kazemaru , sigiloso de que nadie lo viera , fue al Maid Coffe

fin llegaste!.- dijo la gerente Oliva

-. Gomen, es que tarde por que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.- dijo el pidiendo disculpas

, sabes alguien además de ti vino a pedir empleo ayer , no se han hecho amiga de nadie a si que mira si puedes hablar con ella… y cámbiate sin que te vea- dijo ella señalando a Reika que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme de hay , el se cambio , con mucha vergüenza salió.

-..h-hola…- dijo el y la chica lo miro

-.h-hola..yo soy Reika Midou..un gusto…- dijo la chica sonriendo

-soy Kazem.-¡ah! digo Kazehane Ren..- dijo el muy nervioso puesto que casi le dice su nombre , por un momento Reika sintió que le estaba mintiendo y creyó que solo era su imaginación

un gusto .- dijo ella estrechando la mano de él , la gerente por otro lado sonreía con una cierta picardía en su rostro

- " quizás algo bueno pase a partir de aquí" .- pensó la mujer muy interesada.

Luego Kaze fue a tomar los pedidos de los clientes y en ese mismo momento tenia muchas ganas de patearlos y golpearlos puesto que lo miraban morbosamente

-.-..desea algo señor…-dijo el molesto ya que el señor no dejaba de mirarlo

-. Un beso de amor.- dijo el ya que asi estaba en el menú

-"esto es repugnante"…s-si..algo mas?.- dijo el disimulando una sonrisa .

-…no nada mas..-

-..de acuerdo ... su pedido estará en un momento…- dijo el y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo

-¡JAJAJAJAJ pero que fue eso?.- se burlo la gerente , a Kazemaur le hervía la sangre de lo enojado que estaba

-.." de verdad oculta algo"..- pensó Reika

Dos días habían pasado desde que Kazemaru y Reika se conocieron y entraron a trabajar en Maid Coffe , se comenzaban a llevar muy bien pero Reika seguía desconfiando , había algo que le llamaba la atención de Kazemaru pero no sabia que exactamente ,Kazemaru y Reika legaron al trabajo y fueron a los vestidores y Kazemaru se olvido de un pequeño detalle.

¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo Reika ya que Kazemaru estaba ido , el reacciono y volteo a verla y casi le da una hemorragia nasal , puesto que ella estaba en ropa interior ya que se estaba cambiando para ponerse su uniforme.

-…¡n-no n-nada!..."esto es demasiado no podre soportarlo"- dijo el muy nervioso

deberías cambiarte rápido.. o la gerente te llamara la atención .- dijo ella terminando de ponerse la ropa y el se volteo muy sonrojado para no verla asi

-.-s-si!.- dijo el y espero que ella saliera de los vestidores y entonces el se cambio de ropa

-..uff estuvo muy cerca…- dijo el aliviado puesto que si por accidente Reika lo viera cambiándose de ropa sabría que es hombre, luego el salió mas tranquilo pero vio a alguien que le puso los pelos de punta

no!.- dijo Kazemaru puesto que vio a Megane entrando al caffe

-¿sucede algo?.- pregunto Reika

-" esto es malo , muy, muy malo , si Megane me ve le dirá a todos que trabajo aquí!"….- pensó el muy asustado

-Kaze-chan!.- le dijo Reika llamándole la atención

-.s-si?.-

-¿Qué pasa por que estas tan nerviosa?.- dijo ella

..es que….- dijo el puesto no savia como explicarle , y Reika se dio cuenta de algo

-ah es por ese cliente?...- dijo ella señalando a Megane

-.¿como lo sabes?..digo…- ya no sabia que decir el pobre Kaze para salir de ese aprieto

-. No te preocupes que si te intimida yo lo atenderé asi?.- dijo Reika ofreciéndose amablemente

verdad?..gracias…-

nada.- dijo ella y fue a tomarle el pedido a Megane

-."Reika-san..es una buena persona"..- pensó Kazemaru agradecido ya que Reika lo salvo de ese aprieto

* * *

><p><em>¿como estubo? espero que bien<em> , _no olviden los Reviews_ ^^ , _kisses_!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Reika atendió a Megane y llevo su pedido, se acerco a Kazemaru con una curiosidad

Kaze-chan ahora dime ¿por qué no quisiste atenderlo?..- le preguntó ella y este se puso nervioso

-..e-es que ese chico es muy molesto, y si me ve aquí le dirá a todos mis amigos y se burlaran de mi.- le dijo el ya que cierta parte era cierto

-..¿ Pero por que? Eres una chica no? entonces no deberías avergonzarte .- le dijo Reika con aires de orgullo

-." Pero es que no soy una chica…" p-pero de igual modo no quiero que me vea .- dijo el moviendo los brazos en forma de negación

-. De cuerdo te cubriré mientras él está aquí .- dijo ella sonriendo

-. Gracias! .- dijo el sonriendo y ella también sonrió cosa que le causo un cierto sonrojo en el rostro de Kazemaru , cosa que Reika noto y que le pareció un poco extraño.

Después de eso Megane se fue.

fin se ha ido…- dijo Kazemaru mas aliviado

-. Me debes una.- le dijo Reika de broma guiñándole el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo

-..s-si..- dijo este volteando el rostro .

Después de ese día de trabajo Kazemaru se estaba cambiando a su ropa normal , cuando Reika habre la puerta de los vestidores

Kaze-chan se me olvido mi celular!..- dijo ella sin verlo, este se cubrió rápidamente muy sonrojado

-." Me ah visto, me ah visto!"-. Pensó el muy sonrojado y preocupado, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba

-.¿te sucede algo?.- le pregunto ella,

-.¡no no pasa nada es que , es que! .- dijo el muy nervioso volteándose dándole la espalda

ya se quizás te da vergüenza vestirte delante de alguien no?.- le dijo ella sonriendo

-.s-si..por eso…- dijo Kazemaru deseando que Reika enserio no hubiese visto nada y no lo hubiera descubierto.

-. De acuerdo me voy adiós Kaze-chan .- dijo ella yéndose

-. Uff..gracias a dios…aun cree que soy mujer…- dijo el muy aliviado y con una gotita en la sien

-…acaso no te das cuenta que ya esta sospechando…- dijo la gerente entrando a los vestidores pero Kazemaru ya estaba vestido

-.-..¿QUE? ¿ pero por que? .- dijo el sorprendido puesto que en la forma que vestía y actuaba era perfecta

-. No lo se pero me eh dado cuenta que sospecha de ti…esa chica es muy inteligente..- dijo pensativa Oliva

-. Eso es malo no? .-

muy malo , asi que da lo mejor de ti .- dijo la señora y se fue , Kazemaru se retiro para su casa y se dio cuenta de un detalle , vio a Reika entrar a la casa de al frente donde vivía Kazemaru .

-."¡SOMOS VECINOS! HAORA SI ESTOY MAS QUE PERDIDO!" ….¡O_O!.- pensó este alterado a si que sin hacer ruido entro a su casa

Ichirouta..- dijo amablemente la madre de Kazemaru , una mujer de unos 29 años con largo cabello azul y ojos rojizos claro

-.¡mama te dije que no te levantaras , el doctor dijo que ese esfuerzo empeorara tu salud! .- dijo Kazemaru llevándola a su habitación

tranquilo! .- dijo la mama de Kazemaru sonriendo

-. Sabes ya tengo un trabajo así podre comprar todos tus medicamentos, mi jefa me paga un buen salario a si que me asegurare de que estés bien .- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo , pero se sentía muy triste de que su madre estuviera muy enferma ( pobre Kaze TT_TT)

-. Oh lamento que te tengas que esforzar asi..- dijo la señora agachando la cabeza

-. No es tu culpa!.- dijo Kazemaru un poco enfadado

-.-...pero…-

-pero nada….lo único que importa es que estés bien…¡puede que papa nos haya abandonado peor yo jamás te dejare asi ¡¿entiendes?.- dijo el abrazando a su madre

-...esta bien….-

Al día siguiente ,

-REIKA!. – grito su amiga Rika despertándola

-.¡Rika que haces en mi habitación! .- dijo Reika sorprendida

me dijeron que viniste a la ciudad Inazuma¡ESTABA TAN FELIZ!.- dijo alle abrazando con fuerza a Reika

-…n-no puedo..r-respirar..- dijo Reika casi morada y Rika la soltó inmediatamente

-. Lo siento me emocione mucho…^^U-

nota…¬¬…-

-.y que haces ahora? …¡¿tienes novio?¿trabajo?- le pregunto su amiga morena llenándola de preguntas

tengo un trabajo de Maid.- dijo Reika y Rika se imagino otra cosa

-.¡Maid!¡¿DE ESAS QUE BAILAN EN EL TUBO!.- y Reika le cogió un zapato y se lo tiro en la cabeza de Rika

-¡ESTAS LOCAA?, TRABAJO DE MAID NO DE PORSTITUTA!Ò_Ó!.- dijo Reika muy enfadada

-Auch..que dolor….lo siento TT_TT…..- dijo Rika disculpándose y sobándose la cabeza (Reika tiene mucha fuerza)

-dios…..- dijo Reika con una venita roja en la cabeza

- y donde trabajas como Maid?..- le pregunto Rika muy interesada

en un Maids Coffe , así se llama…- dijo Reika vistiéndose para ir a su trabajo

te vas a tu trabajo?.-

-si , no puedo llegar tarde o la gerente me regañaría .-

-de acuerdo entonces yo te acompañare y quizás decida trabajar hay también!.-dijo Rika

-…bueno esta bien…- Reika y salió junto a Rika hacia el Maids Coffe

Para suerte de Kazemaru el salió antes de Reika y Rika.

Kazemaru ya estaba vestido como Maid

vergonzoso día…"¡ no debo hacerlo , por mama".- dijo el pero después pensó mas optimista , luego Reika y Rika entran a los vestidores , cosa que hace que Kazemaru se sorprenda , ¿ por que? , por que Rika ya lo había visto antes. como hombre..-

-.-..¡tu!.- dijo Rika señalando a Kazemaru y este sudo frio

-¿s-si?.- le dijo el muy nervioso

-…me parece a verte visto antes…- dijo Rika tratando de hacer memoria.

-e-enserio ..p-por que no n-nunca te había visto…"¡O SI QUE LA CONOSCO ES LA NOVIA DE UNOS DE MIS AMIGOS!" .-dijo Kazemaru fingiendo voz de chica

es Kazehane Ren .- dijo Reika a Rika

-. ¿Qué? ¡ha un gusto! si por que la persona que vi era un chico no una chica , por cierto soy Rika Urabe .- dijo ella levantando la mano y el la estrecha en símbolo de amistad.

-u-un gusto..- dijo Kazemaru

que cambiarme..- dijo Reika desvistiéndose , Kazemaru se voltea con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y-yo ya t-tengo que ir a a-atender a los c-clientes .- dijo el muy nervioso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-es una chica muy rara…- dijo Rika

-..si te soy sincera a veces pienso que oculta lago….- dijo Reika terminando de vestirse de Maid

- si es cierto…-¡oh te queda genial!.- dijo Rika

-…gracias ya me tengo que ir , si quieres trabajar aquí entonces tienes que hablar con la gerente.- dijo Reika

-¡si!.-

Mientras el pobre Kazemaru soportaba a un cliente que no lo dejaba en paz.

-.y bien eso es todo?...¬¬*…..- dijo Kazemaru con una venita roja que le latía de lo enojado que estaba

-si preciosa..- le decía ese tipo que estaba un poco ebrio

-. Bien..- dijo el y cuando se volteo para irse , aquel sujeto se atrevió a pasar su mano por el trasero de Kazemaru , y el peliazul se paró en seco , con todo su instinto asesino encendido , Kazemaru le dio una estupenda patada a ese sujeto , haciéndolo caer se su puesto , y lo cogió de la camisa con una sola mano lo levanto

-….mejor lárgate y no regreses nunca …si te vuelvo a ver por aquí...terminare con tu estúpida y asquerosa vida…animal inmundo .- dijo Kazemaru y lo saco del local como una basura , lo que es .todas las chicas Maids lo miraban impresionadas y Kazemaru creía que lo despedirían por lo que hizo , pero en vez de eso.

-.¡ARIGATOU KAZEHANE-CHAN!.- dijeron todas las chicas excepto Reika que seguía impresionada al igual que Rika

-gracias por sacar a esa basura de aquí , ya que desde hace varias semanas , ese pervertido viene ebrio y molesta a todas las chicas e incluso ah llegado a toquetearlas en contra de su voluntad …por eso te subiere el sueldo…trata de no hacerlo muy a menudo o perderemos clientela .- le dijo la gerente sonriendo , Kazemaru se sintió muy feliz

-.¡si ,gracias!.- dijo Kazemaru inclinándose

-…bien hecho..Kaze-chan..- dijo Reika abrazándolo por la espalda haciéndolo sonrojar.

-.-Reika-san…- dijo Kazemaru sonrojado, Rika al ver esa reacción noto algo.

-.."esta sonrojada!...quizás…¡LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!...o tal vez…¡ES UN HOMBRE!"..- pensó detenidamente Rika haciéndose muchas ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Después de ese largo día , que por un lado fue horrible y por otro fue bueno para Kazemaru.

El chico totalmente cansado, ceno junto con su madre, se dio una ducha, y se acostó en su cama , pensando.

-."hasta cuando conseguiré mantener ese secreto en el trabajo?…..por otro lado….".- pensó Kazemaru tocándose el pecho , puesto que sintió algo muy bello en su corazón cuando Reika lo abrazo.

-…"…¿será…Qué me gusta Reika-san?..."..- pensó el y su rostro se sonrojo, después que quedo dormido

-¡REIKAAA!.- y esta se despertó un poco asustada

-.¡QUE PASA?...moo deja de despertarme así en cualquier momento me va a dar un infarto!.- dijo la chica de rastas muy enfadada

siento esta bien lo prometo ,¡ pero mira! .- dijo ella posando , puesto que tenia en uniforme de Maid

-.¡eh!.-

conseguí un trabajo en Maids Coffe , a que me veo sensual.- dijo Rika haciendo poses

bueno lo que sea….solo te digo que la gerente Oliva es muy estricta y no le gusta que lleven tarde.- dijo Reika cansada de la actitud de Rika

-. De acuerdo lo se , por eso te vendré a ver todos los días para irnos juntas .-

-…" va ser un martirio…"esta bien , ¡pero no vuelvas a levantarme asi!…-

-¡SI! Ahora vístete tenemos trabajo que hacer. –

-. De acuerdo…- dijo Reika , se levanto se baño y todo lo demás

Las dos chicas Salieron juntas

-. Oye sabes me preocupa una cosa..- dijo Reika mientras caminaba con Rika hacia el Maids Coffe

-.¿Qué cosa?.-

-el instituto….pronto se acabaran las vacaciones y tendremos que ir a clases , creo que me escribiré al instituto Raimon para terminar la prepa.- dijo Reika

-. Oh deberías es un excelente instituto además si vas te presentare a mis amigos y a mi Darling.- dijo Rika emocionada

esta bien.-

Mientras tanto Kazemaru salió de su casa y vio a Rika y a Reika

-."¡maldición! gracias a dios y Salí un poco tarde si no me hubieran descubierto"..- pensó el nervioso y espero a que ellas estuvieran más lejos y hay empezó a caminar hacia el trabajo

Luego en el Maids Coffe

-..ohh Kaze-chan no esta aquí..suele llegar mas temprano que yo..- dijo Reika puesto que no vio al peli azul y empezó a cambiarse de ropa

-. Quizás tubo una emergencia…¡genial hoy es mi primer dia!.- dijo Rika muy emocionada y ya vestida

-.-¡Que rápida!.- dijo Reika sorprendida ya que solo hace unos segundos habían llegado

-.¡ja cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no hay nadie que me lo quite!.- dijo Rika muy enérgica

-…y te enorgullece …¬¬U….-

-.¡ja claro que si!.-

-. Bueno vamos..- dijo ella y se fueron a hacer su trabajo y justo llego Kazemaru

-…uff no me vieron..- dijo este mas aliviado y comenzó a cambiarse lo mas rápido que pudo

-. Por que llegaste tarde!.- le dijo Oliva regañando al peliazul

-.- Reika-san vive en frente de mi casa ,¡casi pudo descubrir que soy un hombre!.- dijo el chico excusándose

-…que!...mmm…tienes problemas, chico…- le dijo la gerente pensativa

-.¡OVIO QUE LOS TENGO!..Oliva-san ya no voy a poder ocultar esto por mas tiempo , en cualquier momento Reika-san descubrirá la verdad.- dijo el y Oliva lo miro un un poco de picardía

…es que tiene s miedo de que ella descubra la verdad…o es que quieres que ella sepa que eres hombre y asi quizás se fije en ti…¿no?.- dijo ella haciéndole quiños cosa que lo hizo sonrojar

-.¡¿Q-Que le hace pensar eso?.- dijo este muy sonrojado

-¡jajajajaja! Pero mírate estas todo rojo ¡.- dijo ella y este se cubrió el rostro con una mano

-. Bueno sea como sea tendrás que soportarlo por mas tiempo, además necesitas el empleo.- dijo ella poniéndose mas seria

-. Lo se pero…- dijo este agachando la cabeza

-. Vamos se que podrás soportarlo un poco mas..además mira eh decidido invitar a un viaje a las mejores termas de Japón las Maids mas destacadas.-

-¡eh!..pero…unas termas?….-

.ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo.- dijo ella y Kazemaru se fue a atender a los clientes , para su suerte estos no eran como los de la otra vez ,eran mas tranquilos y respetuosos

Kaze-chan!.- dijo Reika amablemente

-.h-hola..Reika-san…- dijo el con un poquito de sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que ella noto

…¿Estas bien?..esta un poquito rojo..- dijo Reika poniendo su mano en la frente de Kazemaru y lo hace poner aun mas rojo

-.R-Reika-san…-

-. No, no tienes fiebre…bueno te veo en el descanso.- dijo ella para continuar con su trabajo y luego Kazemaru oyó un grito

!.- se volteo y vio que era de Reika , lo que pasaba era que un borracho había entrado al café y se quería propasar con ella

-. Oiga señorita por que no nos vamos a un lugar mas privado.- dijo ese hombre a Reika agarrándola bruscamente por el brazo por el brazo

-.¡NO SUELTEME!.- dijo ella asustada

-Reika-san!.-Kazemaru quería ir a golpearlo por tocar a Reika pero Rika lo detuvo

-.-¡Rika-san!.-

-…solo callate y observa …- dijo Rika y Kazemaru se quedo quieto

-. oye nena! Acaso me estas despreciando?.- dijo el hombre lastimando a Reika , y esta desaparece en un instante,.

donde se fue?.- dijo el borracho y Reika como rayo de luz apareció detrás de el , lo cogió de la cintura lo alzo por el aire y con gran fuerza lo tiro hacia atrás cosa que consiguió que la cabeza del hombre se quedara atascada en el piso y este se quedara totalmente inconsciente , todos las Maids , y clientes incluso la gerente se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver ese espectáculo . pero el que mas se quedo impresionado fue Kazemaru

dije que me dejara en paz!.- dijo Reika enojada y camino hacia las Maids y la gerente

-...no puedo creerlo..- dijo Kazemaru

antes cuando Reika era pequeña , muchos chicos intentaron abusar de ella pero su hermana la protegía y y por eso su hermana mayor , Riku-sempai le enseño todo tipo de lucha libre para que Reika pudiese defenderse sola, Reika hizo un entrenamiento forzoso y por eso adquirió gran fuerza y gracias a ello se libero de todo aquello que intentara propasarse con ella , además gracias a eso cuando estábamos en un equipo de futbol soccer en Osaka , nunca pudimos perder un solo partido , ya que Reika es , agradable , fuerte y hermosa.- dijo orgullosamente Rika , Kazemaru no dejaba de mirara a Reika totalmente sorprendido

-...Reika-san es genial…- dijo Kazemaru

-. ¡Exactamente!. -Dijo Rika , la gerente miro a Reika y a Kazemaru

-."quizás les de un pequeño empujón a estos dos! Ahora se a quieres llevare a las termas"..- pensó la gerente ( ella es igual que Rika en la personalidad ^_^)

-." Y se quien me puede ayudar..".- pensó la gerente mirando a Rika

-.-Rika!.- dijo la gerente

-.-¿si señora?.- dijo ella mirándola

-.¡ no me digas señora! Odios que me digan eso, llámame Oliva o último gerente.- dijo ella un poco enojada

-.l-lo siento ^^u…..bien digame para que me necesita.-

mucho..ahora ven conmigo a mi despacho…- dijo ella y Rika la siguió y una vez a dentro

-.y bien?.- pregunto la morena

tu ayuda . veras lo que te voy a decir no tiene que salir de estas cuatro paredes….no le digas nada a Reika ¡¿entendiste?.- dijo la gerente seriamente cosa que asusto mucho a Rika pero a la vez la hizo sentir mucha curiosidad

-.¡digame!.-

veras…..recuerdas a Kazehane Ren?.-

es la chica que siempre se preocupa por Reika..- dijo Rika

verdad es que..Kazehane…es un hombre!.- dijo la Gerente y Rika casi se cae de la sorpresa

-¡¿QUE?Ja lo sabia había algo extraño en ella digo el o lo que sea.-

-. Pues veras su verdadero nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta….-

Kazemaru..Ichirouta…¡pero claro ahora lo recuerdo él es compañero del club de futbol de mi Darling ¡.- dijo Rika finalmente recordando ( ella tiene una mala memoria)

-.¿Darling?... veras Kazemaru necesitaba urgente el dinero por eso lo obligue a trabajar como Maid para ayudarlo ya que yo necesitaba personal y el un empleo a si que…pues ya sabes…bueno la cosa es que creo que Kazemaru se esta enamorando de Reika , y la verdad me gustaría darles un empujoncito .- explico la Gerente y Rika se puso entusiasta

-si es asi dígame en que puedo ayúdala!.- djo Rika totalmente emocionada

veras dentro de una semana voy a llevarte a ti , a Kazemaru y a Reika a las mejores aguas termales de Japon , en ese tiempo tendras que hacer que Kazemaru y Reika pasen juntos , a solas ,todo lo que puedas.-

entiendo perfectamente pero hay un gran problema.- dijo Rika pensando

-.¿cual?.-

Reika cree que Kazemaru es mujer, y si pasan tiempo juntos ella sentirá mas amistad , no amor como debería .- dijo Rika

eso es cierto , no pensé en eso , pero no te preocupes...estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien..- dijo la gerente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Oliva-sempai usted es la mejor!.- dijo Rika orgullosa de su jefa

-.¡ja lo se! Pero dilo cuando todo haya salido tal y como planeamos.- dijo Oliva

-.¡si! ahora me retiro a seguir con mis labores!.- dijo Rika y salió del despacho

de que esto funciona , esto funciona!.- dijo Oliva decidida a unir a Kazemaru y a Reika

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio? no olviden los Reviews , kisses.^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado las dos semanas y todos ya se habían preparado para el viaje a las termas que era en Hokkaido

-¡al fina llegamos!.- dijo Rika emocionada

-si el viaje fue muy agotador...- se quejo Kazemaru

-¡vamos hemos venido a disfrutar!.- dijo Rika

-."desde ahora comienza el plan"….bien vamos a dentro.- dijo Oliva y entraron a las termas , un grupo de chicas lindas en Kimono las recibieron con cortesía

-¡espero que disfruten su alojamiento….- dijo la jefa del lugar y les indicaron sus habitaciones , por suerte eran separadas.

-"…¡¿¡QUE VOY A HACER!".- se gritaba mentalmente Kazemaru mientras corría en círculos dentro de su habitación

-"¡VOY A ESTAR DENSUDO EN EL LAS TERMAS PARA MUJERES CON RIKA , ¡LA GERENTE! Y…¡REIKA-SAN! NO LO SOPORTAREEE!".- pensaba desesperado tratando de encontrar una salida a ese aprieto.

-¡Kaze-chan ya estas lista!.- dijo Reika desde atrás llamando la atención de el y este se puso alerta

-¡s-si v-voy en un momento!.-

acuerdo te esperare en los vestidores.- eso llamo la atención mas de el

-¡NO!¡digo no es necesario yo iré cuando todas ya estén dentro del agua!.- dijo este ya que no se podía arriesgar a que Reika lo viera cambiándose

-¡si si nos vemos!.- dijo ella y se fue a cambiarse junto con las demás

-. No me queda de otra ,ire…- dijo este decidido , una vez ya todas las chicas estaban en el agua

-….Kaze-chan se esta tardando...-dijo Reika

-"oh no ,no lo había pensado , Kazehane digo Kazemaru es un hombre a este paso nos vera a mi y a la Gerente desnudas"….ettoo…Oliva-san…- dijo Rika

-...dime.-

-...Kazemaru es un hombre y si entra nos vera desnuda ¿Qué hacemos?.- le susurro cosa que Reika no llego a escuchar

-...hay que correr el riesgo.- le susurro ella y Rika se impresiono

-.. usted es muy fuerte..pero aun así no quiero que nadie me vea así el único que puede hacerlo es mi Darling.- le susurro Rika y la gerente suspiro

-...de acuerdo después de que el venga nosotras nos iremos y los dejaremos solos además eso también es parte del plan.- le susurro la Gerente y Rika se sintió mas tranquila

-¿de que hablan?.- les pregunto Reika y estas se pusieron un poco nerviosa

-...de nada es que Rika me estaba diciendo que pronto llegara su periodo.- le dijo sonriendo y esta se sonrojo.

-...es cierto le faltan cuatro días.- dijo Reika pensando

-."di en el blanco"…-pensó la gerente mas aliviada

-…y-ya estoy aquí….-dijo muy nervioso Kazemaru que estaba muy sonrojado

-gerente…-le susurro Rika sonrojada

se me olvido algo importante , después regreso .- dijo la gerente caminando

la acompaño creo que el baño no me asentó bien .- dijo Rika como pretexto

-pero si acaban de entrar.- dijo Reika

-.¡vamos no nos hagan caso y tu quítate esa toalla!.- le dijo la gerente agarrando la toalla de Kazemaru y se la quito dejándolo desnudo pero como habia bastante vapor casi no se le notaba su "hombría" además de que este se cubrió y fingió taparse el pecho y asi Rika y la gerente se fueron dejando solos a Kazemaur y a Reika , este se metió rápido al agua y muy sonrojado le dio la espalda.

-...eh Kaze-chan que te pasa?.- le pregunto Reika

-…e-es que…y-yo…- tartamudeaba muy sonrojado

-...oh es cierto te da vergüenza estar frente a alguien pero somos chicas asi que no hay problema..- dijo ella abrazándolo este se puso como tomate pues sentía claramente los pechos de ella sobre su espalda.

-…R-Reika-san…- dijo este tan sonrojado que incluso ya le estaba sangrando la nariz peor se limpio

-. Oh lo siento…estar cerca de mi se siente mal no?...- dijo ella triste mientras se separar este se dio la vuelta

-¡lo siento no quise decir eso!..es que…yo…casi no tengo amigas asi que….me apena mucho…-dijo el y ella le sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo

bien ya empezaba a preocuparme!.- dijo ella muy feliz y este se sonrojo mas.

-."voy a morir…"…- pensaba Kazemaru al borde de un desmayo.

-...Kaze-chan , Kaze-chan.- decía Reika mientras frotaba sus pechos contra Kazemaru , después de unos 30 minutos de " tortura" para Kazemaru , Reika salió primero de las termas y cuando nadie lo vio Salió Kaze y se puso la Yukata que le daban en los baños termales luego se reunieron para comer.

-…"eso fue agotador"…- dijo el y le gruño el estomago delante de las chica se y se sonrojo y todas se rieron

…- dijo este sonrojado

-. No te preocupes todas tenemos hambre…- dijo Reika animándolo y dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda

-…s-si…- luego les trajeron un gran banquete que parecía muy lujoso

-.¡sugoe , hay tanta comida!.- dijo Rika y la gerente sonrió orgullosa

-¡ja por algo las traje a una de la mejores termas de Japón.- dijo en alto y con orgullo y a las demás les salieron una gotita en la sien

-. " se lo toma muy enserio "…^^U…- pensaron todos

-...¡ ITADALIMATSU!.- dijo Rika y empezó a comer y así las demás también , después de eso Kazemaru se dirigió a su habitación , luego hubo un apagón

que pasa.- el salió y se reunió con las chicas y la jefa del lugar dijo

-. Lo sentimos mucho pronto arreglaremos el problema , para mañana ya habrá electricidad , por ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones.- entonces a ellas les dieron candelabros con velas encendidas y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

-. Que problema…pero ahora esta mas tranquilo….- dijo y se recostó a dormir en un Futón hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta y se levanto

-..Etto…Kaze-chan..soy Reika….- dijo la chica y el le abrió la puerta

-.¿Que sucede?...- dijo Kazemaru dejándola pasar

que…me preguntaba si puedo quedarme esta noche contigo….- dijo ella y Kazemaru se quedo piedra

-.¿q-que?¿pero por que?.- dijo el sorprendido y nervioso

que me da miedo la oscuridad y peor estando dola , además Rika dormirá con la gerente y como en su habitación no hay mucho espacio…pues…¡bueno si no quieres esta bien!.-

-. ¡No! ,no ,claro puedes quedarte "¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BAKA!".- dijo el y ella sonrió y vio una Yutaka muy linda que le habían dejado las del local

que linda puedo probármela?.- dijo ella y Kazemaru sin importancia le dijo que si , y esta se quito la que tenia encima y debajo no tenia nada de nada y este se puso como tomate de nuevo , al verla sin nada sintió que su "amiguito" comenzaba a reaccionar

-."¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?¡MALDICION A ESTE PASO REIKA-SAN ME DESCUBRIRA!"….- dijo este cubriéndose hay debajo para que no se le notara

-.¿sucede algo?..bueno podrías ayudarme a ponerme la parte de atrás? .- dijo ella ya que detrás de esa Yukata tenía una especie de cierre que ella no se podía alcanzar ,este se acerco lentamente y comenzó a subirle el cierre por accidente toco la piel de ella y este le ladio un chorrito de sangre de la nariz

-...¿estasbien?.- le dijo ya que sintió que le estaba sudando la mano.

-.s-si no te preocupes no es nada.- y termino de subirle el cierre

-. Gracias me queda genial , aunque no es adecuado para dormir.- dijo ella y se lo quito de nuevo para ponerse la que tenia anteriormente

-." No podre soportar esto por mas tiempo"….-

-…que tarde es , ya deberíamos dormir…- sugirió ella acostándose en el futón de el

-…"¡OH NO ESTO ES MALO ,DORMIREMOS EN EL MISMO FUTON!"….s-si supongo…- dijo el y se recostó al lado de ella , y se volteo dándole la espalda , y cuando se volteo vio que la chica ya estaba dormida pero estaba muy muy cerca de el , ella inconscientemente lo abraza

-…zzz…Tobi….- dijo ella susurrando cosa que escucho el y se sintió un poco enojado

-." Tobi?...¿quien será ?...¿quizás un ex novio?"…mmm….- pensaba el con el ceño fruncido

-…Tobi…eres un buen perrito….- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Kaze ( jajaja)

-…oh…es un perrito….- dijo el mas aliviado

-." Espera cree que soy su perrito?"..-pensó el ya que ella no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza , luego de eso ella se movió un poco causando que la parte de adelante de su Yutaka se moviera dejando casi al descubierto uno de sus senos , cosa que hizo que el " amiguito" de Kaze le doliera un poco

-."¡HAY NO ESTO VA DE MAL EN PEOR! Hoy no podre dormir"…tsk…- luego ella lo abrazo de nuevo y puso su pierna encima del " amiguito " de Kazemaru haciendo que este se sonrojara muchísimo hasta trago saliva y asi paso toda la noche.

ya es de dia ..- dijo Reika despertando

-. Oh Kaze-chan te despertaste temprano .- dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo miraba , Kazemaru tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y con unas enormes ojeras, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

-…"en verdad no dormí nada"…b-buenos días…- dijo el como muerto viviente

-. Vamos bañémonos y vamos a desayunar.- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

-..s-si…." VOY A MORIR ASI"..-

* * *

><p><em>¡espero que haya quedado bien ! depsues subire la conti , espero los Reviews<em> , besos


	5. verdad revelada, te amo

Rika y la Gerente estaban reunidas en una habitación

-...Oliva-sa. No veo ninguna "mejora" en la relación de Reika y Kazemaru , Reika cada vez lo quiere mas como a un amigo…hay que hacer algo….- dijo Rika un poco frustrada

-. Es cierto….parece que no tengo otra opción….es hora del plan B..- dijo Oliva

-. Y ese es?...-

-…encerrarlos en un lugar estrecho….entonces…jujajaja…estoy segura de que pasara algo muy bueno….- dijo la Gerente con una sonrisa muy picara.

-. Ohh , Oliva-san a usted se le ocurren planes muy buenos.- dijo Rika con estrellitas en los ojos

-. Jaja hija una mujer experimentada como yo sabe de mucho ..- dijo ella con un abanico en las manos mientras se venteaba

-. Y yo se como puedo ayudar….jujajaja .- dijo Rika

Kazemaru caminaba con la mano en su pecho , estaba comenzando a sentir cosas fuertes hacia Reika , su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a gran velocidad y sentia que le flataba el aire.

-…."tengo que calmarme….y pensar que Reika-san me esta asiendo sentir estas cosas…yo…".- se detuvo al oír a Reika discutir

-.!dejen me en paz!- decía Reika ya que estaba rodeada de 4 hombres

-. Vamos , una nena tan guapa que anda sola ,ven con nosotros , te divertiras.- dijo un hombre acercándose a ella y Reika retrocedió un poco

-...¿que pasa , tienes miedo? .- dijo uno de los hombres

-.¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!.- dijo Kazemaru que no dudo en acudir a ayudarla

-...K-Kaze-chan…- Reika lo miro , uno de los hombres se le acerco

-. Ooohh otra nena guapa…- dijo el cogiendo a Kazemaru del brazo pero este lo tiro con gran fuerza

-...!maldita!- dijo uno de los hombres e iba a golpear a Kazemaru pero Reika le dio una rápida peor fuerte patada haciendo una maniobra en el aire y prosiguió o noquear a los otros dos hombres restantes

-. Estas bien Reika-san?.- Kaze se acercó a ella preocupado

-. Si gracias a ti por salvarme! .- dijo ella y lo abrazo

-." Pero si tu fuiste la que me salvo a mi"….- pensó Kaze con una gotita en la sien , después caminaron juntos y vieron a una anciana con unas bolas pesadas

-. Esta bien señora?.- dijo Kaze acercándose a ella, quien realmente era Rika vestida de anciana y se aseguro de cubrirse el rostro para que no la reconocieran (hasta donde llegan ._.).

-...¿podría ayudarme jovencita?..- dijo la "anciana" entregándole unas bolsas a Kazemaru

-.¡yo tambien ayudare! .- dijo Reika cogiendo unos paquetes pesados

-. Por aquí por favor…- dijo indicando un cuarto bastante pequeño

..- Kaze y Reika entraron, el cuarto era oscuro y bastante estrecho , de repente la puerta se cerro dejando a los dos jóvenes encerrados , Kazemaru trato de abrir la puerta.

-. Están bien? no puedo abrir la puerta buscare ayuda esperen aqui.- dijo "la anciana" y se fue

-. De acuerdo. – dijo Reika suspirando y de repente oyeron a los hombres que anteriormente habían golpeados y estaban armados

-..esos son .-

-.!esas bastardas deben estar por aquí , cuando las encuentres las violare y las matare!. – dijo el líder del grupo , Reika instintivamente tomo a Kazemaru y corrió y abrió un casillero que estaba hay y entro con el cerrando la puerta quedando cara a cara , los hombres rompieron la puerta pero no vieron a nadie a si que se fueron , por un mal movimiento de Kazemaru el casillero se callo al suelo quedando el encima de ella , muy apretados , Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-….diablos , estamos encerradas….- dijo Reika que apenas podía mover las piernas y brazos

-…R-Reika…-san….- Kazemaru susurraba un poco débil

-. Te sucede lago?..- dijo Reika preocupada , Kazemaru empezó a sudar

-…n-no…no me gustan….. los e-espacios pequeños…como este…- dijo el jadeando sonrojado por la cercanía hacia Reika

-. Tranquila nada pasara…- dijo ella sonriéndole

-…."no puedo resistirme"….Reika-san….hay algo que tienes que saber…que es de vital importancia para mi….- dijo el acercando su rostro mas al de Reika , la chica se sonrojo.

-…"que es esto…estoy sonrojada por Kaze-chan…no puede ser…ella es una chica….n-no me puedo enamorar de una chica"….q-que es..- dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa

-…yo…no soy quien tu crees….-

-...pero...¿por que dices eso a que te refieres.?...- dijo ella sorprendida , Kazemaru no resistió la tentación y beso suavemente los labios de Reika , Reika se sonrojo mucho y se sorprendió , pero inconscientemente comenzó a corresponder.

-….soy…. un hombre….- termino de decir susurrándole apenas separo sus labios de ese dulce beso

-.q-que…Kaze-chan..eres un hombre…- dijo ella sintiendo un alivio en su corazón pero a la vez un enorme sonrojo ya que tomo encuentra que se bañaba con el , se vestía delante de el y otras cosas

-. Mi verdadero nombre…es..Kazemaru Ichirouta….- dijo el jadeando un poco por el espacio tan pequeño en que se encontraban

-…..por que?...por que me lo ocultaste?...pensé que éramos amigos….- dijo ella tristemente

-…..perdóname…..p-pero…la gerente me dijo que no tenia que decirle a nadie….-

-...entonces si es tam importante, por que me lo estas diciendo….-

-…Reika-san..cuando tu estas cerca…siento muchas cosas…muy fuertes…siento que me estoy enamorando…de ti….por eso no quería que vieras como un amigo , y menos como a una mujer….- dijo el con un gran sonrojo pero con una mirada un poco triste , Reika lo beso suavemente

-...R-Reika-san….-

-. Te hubieras evitado todo esto….si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio…además…tu también me estabas empezando a gustar….- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa , Kazemaru se sintió muy feliz por esa declaración , y procedió a besarla suavemente , luego se fue haciendo mas apasionado , la besaba en el cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-.K-Kaze..-kun…- dijo gemia muy sonrojada por el contacto

-. Lo siento…..- dijo el deteniéndose

-. Ahora debemos salir de aquí….tiene que haber una manera…-

-. Si ya no puedo soportar estos lugares estrechos…siento que me falta el aire…- dijo el jadeando , el lugar estrecho le estaba afectando mucho y le comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-.K-Kaze-kun!.- dijo Reika ya muy preocupada por el chico a si que golpeo el casillero abriendo un oyó por donde entrara el aire y a la ves para poder abrir la puerta

-. Te ayudare cueste lo que cueste .- dijo Reika , y Kazemaru se desmayo encima de ella

-…Reika…-san…te amo….- dijo el peliazul antes de desmayarse

-.!KAZE-KUN!.- grito ella desesperada , con su fuerza tumbo la puerta sacando a Kazemaru en peso , como los malhechores había abierto la otra puerta lo saco al aire libre , y este comenzó a reaccionar

-...!Kaze-kun!.- dijo Reika , Kazemaru vio una lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Reika cosa que lo preocupo

-….Reika-san….- Reika lo abrazo protectoramente.

-…..si te llegara pasar algo…. yo….- dijo ella empezando a llorar , Kazemaru acaricio su rostro y la beso tiernamente , ella correspondió , Oliva y Rika llegaron

-. Estas bien Kaze?.- dijo la Gerente ya que vio lo que paso

-...Reika no pensé que tu….te gustan las chicas…- dijo preocupada Rika ya que creía que Reika no sabia nada del genero de Kaze

-. Rika , Kaze-kun es un hombre….-

-. Ya te enteraste?.- dijo Rika sorprendida pero a la vez feliz y aliviada

-. TU LO SABIAS? Ò_Ó.- dijo un poco frustrada Reika de que su mejor amiga lo le haya dicho nada

-. Si Lo siento pero no podía decirlo, ¡espera ahora lo recuerdo , Kazemaru estaba en el equipo de mi Darling!….- dijo pensativa la morena

-...hay algo que me preocupa ,pero si Kaze-kun es un hombre por que entro a trabajara como Maid.?.- se pregunto Reika

-. Yo le ofrecí el trabajo….la madre de Kazemaru esta muy enferma ,a demás tienen deudas y no le alcanzaba para los medicamentos , el decidió trabajar aun si su dignidad se iba a la porra , su padre abandono a su madre y a el , por eso da todo lo que tiene cada dia ,ya que para el su madre es lo primero que nada….- explico la gerente mientras ponía un toalla con agua en la frente de Kaze que estaba descansando.

-…eso no lo sabia….- dijo Rika tristemente

-…Kaze-kun…esta sufriendo…- dijo Reika muy triste mientras tomaba la mano de el y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-…Reika…..no llores…no soporto verte llorar….-dijo Kazemaru despertando por el contacto de manos

-…..pero….-

-. Yo estoy bien…- dijo el sonriendo y Reika lo abrazo.

-…..te portento que te apoyare en cualquier cosa….-

-….Reika..-san….-

-. No me importa si finges ser mujer , lo que me importa es que estes feliz , y no solo te lo digo como amiga .- dijo ella sonriendo y esto ultimo lo dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas , Rika sonrió al igual que la gerente con aires de victoria

-." Lo logramos".- pensaron las dos dejando a solas a Kazemaru y a Reika.

* * *

><p><strong><em>perdonenme la tardanza peor no he tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar , estoy tratando de completar los fic que aun me faltan completar , espero que les haya gustado el capi , tratare de no tardar en el proximo capi! ^_^<em>**


End file.
